There She Once Was
by White Shade
Summary: Sequel to And Here You Sit. Willy goes after Chance, but what good is it? She has something in mind, but will never tell him. And with her new friend Tundra, she is less afraid to execute those plans. Or, is it something else? Just read, summary is crap.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Holy crap! I finally got to writing this thing. Here's the sequel to And Here You Sit titled There She Once Was. Enjoy ch 1 and please review! I know it's been a while. ~White Shade**

There She Once Was

The commotion of downtown grew deaf to Willy's ears as he ran across the roads.

_Leave it to Slugworth,_ he thought. Why did he kneel down in the snow? He wasn't hurt, he hurt Chance is what he both intended and succeeded to do. Why did she hide her relationship with that man from him? Maybe she thought he wouldn't let her stay because of it. But, the thought seemed so out of place now. Willy would never push Chance away, especially now.

"Chance!" he called into the open forest. He couldn't see her and the trees didn't even have leaves!

"Chance?" he tried again. "Answer me, please." His last statement was weak. Willy wouldn't give up, and he pierced the snow with his cane and walked once more.

_I will find her_, he thought, and just as he told himself that, he spotted Chance's trail in the snow. Her cold, bloody trail left drops, sometimes lines, of red on the white ground. There was no sign of the dagger, so it must still be in her arm.

"Chance!" The bark of a dog came as a response, and Willy looked around quickly, calling for her again. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a something move. Yet, when he laid eyes on what he could have sworn was an object, only the snow came to view. He shook his head, dismissing the assumption, and followed the trail more hurriedly. The barking reached his ears again, but he ignored it. Although, it did seem pretty close by...

Wonka felt something brush against his leg but very quickly. He looked down at his feet. Gasping, he found the source of the barking. A white dog lay at his feet. He would have never noticed the dog, for its fur was pure white and the blue eyes made the dog harder to spot. The dog rolled over on its belly at the chocolatier's feet.

"Hey boy," he said, but he didn't touch the dog. He was slightly frightened of the dog's wolf-like features. The dog stood up, giving Willy an idea of just how large he really was. He had the height of a wolf and the nose of one, but wolves didn't live around here and he knew a white wolf could never get this lost. The dog sniffed at Chance's blood trail, focused. He stared down the path, gave a glance to Willy, and then the next second, he darted off into the woods, immediately following the trail.

The candy man followed the dog but couldn't keep up. At least he still had the trail to follow. He walked more, and a pile of branches came into view. He noticed the dog had burst straight through, seeing his body outline and the trail of blood went straight through as well. Willy pushed back the branches out of his way, and there was Chance.

The dog was beside her, licking at her wounded arm. The dagger stood out, making Wonka turn away for a moment. He saw Chance stroke the dog's face as he licked. She put her hand on the tip of the dagger, and the dog ceased his tongue.

"On three," she said, letting her had go. The dog placed its mouth on the dagger and Willy watched in astonishment, holding his assumption to himself. "One, two, three!" The dog bit down on the handle, and Chance leaned back while the dog pulled the dagger.

"Gah!" Chance said, covering her arm. "That..._hurts_!" The dog dropped the knife and began licking her arm again, pawing at her to make her other hand move.

"Chance," Willy chocked out, walking towards her. She turned her head, eyes dull, and her expression lightened some.

"Willy," was all she said, then dipping her arm into the stream next to her. He came closer as Chance wrapped her arm with a cloth she ripped. The dog sniffed it. "Nothing's broken."

"That's good," he said, kneeling beside her. She didn't lay her eyes on him, but instead on the white dog who had probably just saved her life.

"He's kinda cute," she remarked. "Can I keep him?"

"You're asking me?" he questioned. Chance grew silent once more, petting the dog.

"You're right," she said, standing. "Hey boy." She razzled the dog and he wagged his tail in return.

"You know what I mean," he said, still sitting. She stopped.

"I don't belong there. It was a bad idea. I will be gone by tomorrow morning," she declared.

"And if I said I didn't want you to leave?" he asked. Chance didn't reply to this for a long few moments. She loved Willy, but she didn't feel like she was a part of the town. She hadn't even told him about her relationship with Slugworth. She sighed, knowing this wouldn't be easy.

"Then, I would ask why," she admitted. Willy looked up at her, disbelief covering his face.

"Why? Because, because I love you," he said. "I don't want you to leave...ever."

"Oh come on!" she finally said. "I don't belong here, it's obvious. I belong on the streets, like Slugworth said. He's right you know." Chance turned away from him, pouring some water onto the cloth that covered her arm. The dog pushed his head into her side, and she petted him again.

"I will never believe a thing that man says and neither should you," he began, but he wasn't going to finish.

"He said the same thing you just told me before," she interrupted.

"What?"

"He said he loved me too. The sad part was, I believed him. He ruined my life! I can't go through with that anymore. I couldn't tell you, it was too soon. I didn't even want to come back here. The whole thing was some kind of chance. I don't think we were supposed to meet," she said. She saw his reaction to this, and she thought about what she had just said. She regretted it.

"Wait, that came out wrong. The street isn't something I can give up overnight," she tried again, though that wasn't much better.

"So, you and Slugworth had something?" Willy asked.

"For a time, but I broke free. That's how I got on the streets again," Chance explained. "But, this is different. I'm just scared." The dog pawed at her and she sat back down in the snow. The dog came up and laid right across her legs. His warm fur felt cozy to her.

"I would never shut you out," Willy said. "Slugworth, though. Wow. I would have never guessed that." They shared a moment of just staring into each other's eyes. The dog didn't shift at all until Chance sat up.

"I'm going to name him Tundra," she said, wanting to change the subject.

"Will you come back?" Willy asked.

"Not tonight," she said. "I want to stay here with Tundra."

"You and I both know there's more to that," he said.

"It's an instinct," she told him. "Just tonight." Willy gave into her and got up off the snow, and he brushed off his black pants. He hugged Chance.

"I love you," he said before kissing her on the lips. She kissed back and he pulled her closer. When they parted, Chance hugged him tightly.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered. "Good night."

"Good night Chance," he said before walking away. She led Tundra to her little spot and gathered more wood to make a larger fire. She piled it and the fire grew. Tundra curled up by the fire and she laid next to him. His fur was warm, but it was nothing compared to Willy's embraced. But, she needed another night in the woods. Tundra stayed on the outside, as if protecting her from any harm. His blue eyes analyzed the surroundings one last time. He shut his eyes, but his ears remained vigilant... a crack in the branches signaled his awakening. A grackle sat comfortably in a tree, cawing once. The wolf never took his eyes off his target...

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Glad to hear everyone loves Tundra. I wasn't sure how that whole thing was going to work out, but I'm glad it was a success. Since my Price of Persia game froze on my a few minutes ago, I decided to update. Here you go!**

"The street beggar is where she belongs William, on the street," George said the next morning. "I say you leave her there. She obviously doesn't want to come back."

"Now pops," Mr. Bucket scolded his father.

"I'm sure she'll come back," Mrs. Bucket reassured. "She's a nice girl."

"One that kills," George interrupted. Mrs. Bucket sighed. Charlie came downstairs and got ready for school. He said his goodbyes, as if nothing was ever wrong.

"Strong boy," Willy said.

"He sure is," Joe answered. "He knows how much this is affecting you. I've seen it." Willy announced he was going out again, and that morning, he did not eat. Instead, he headed straight for the woods...

Something had happened, he was sure of it. The blood trail was gone from overnight drizzle, but the snow was disturbed in another way. He heard a yelp from a dog and ran towards the sound.

There, Tundra growled, standing again, still strong despite his wounds and sores. Chance lay in the snow, eyes closed. Tundra charged at his attacker once more and tackled him straight to the ground. He growled and bit at the man's neck, clawing every chance he got. The man forced him off of his body and thrusted him back. The dog landed on his feet, steadying himself, then dropped his head slightly.

Willy had no where to hide so he found the nearest tree. What had she gotten into now? He looked around the corner, seeing Chance slowly stand. He looked away, not wanting to know what was going to happen.

Tundra silenced his growl and began circling his attacker. The man stood confused, watching the dog carefully. Chance hid behind a tree, knife in hand. Willy knew that man, but he couldn't get a good gander at his face to identify him.

"Come on, my love," the man's voice sounded. "Let your pooch down so we can talk." He got no reply, and Willy observed.

"I've missed you. Did you know you left at the worst timing? A new fella became quite the hit. I could have used your help getting the recipes. Darling, you know my intension was business. I never meant to hurt you. I know you're there. Come out, Chance."

But, Chance wasn't controlling Tundra's actions. He continued his approach at the man. Chance closed her eyes again. She came out from behind the tree, eyes piercing.

"What do you want?" she asked coldly. "Oh and along with that, give me five good reasons why I _shouldn't_ kill your bloody carcass right here, right now."

"I want you Chance," he said. "You can help yourself in a way that will change your life forever. All I ask of you is to sneak inside a place I'm sure you know very well and get your hands on a thing or two. And, for those five reasons, I believe a have them:One, you have nothing to lose. Two, you'll die out here in the next few days. Three, what I ask of you isn't hard. Four, I love you. Five, well five, I have a gun and will shoot at the tree just to my left about twenty or thirty yards out, if you catch my drift."

Chance glanced quickly at Tundra then to the tree he was talking about. She sighed. The man drew the gun and pointed it in the direction of Willy's location.

"Alright," she gave in. "But, you didn't give me five _good _reasons. Number four is crap and you know it."

"Nonsense," he said softly. "Now come here you dog!" Tundra, from the man's backside, charged, knocking him to the snow. He chewed at his neck nonstop. Chance stood and watched, staring as if she were in a trance as he ripped out the muscle in the man's throat.

Tundra ceased after he was tired and the man was long dead. He came over the Chance where she cleaned his mouth of blood.

"Now, that wasn't very nice," she said to the dog. "but, I suppose he called for you." Tundra licked at her cuts and she put down the knife.

"I suppose you may be right," Willy said, coming forth. "Maybe you were right."

"In my defense, I can't control Tundra, but I see your point," she said. "That was bad timing."

"You didn't sleep," he noticed. "Come back with me."

"Only if you want that bad enough," she said. "And Tundra comes." He walked closer to her, and lifted her off the snow, her feet not touching the ground.

"What? What are you..." she began.

"Taking you home," he replied. Tundra followed almost automatically. He made the people on the street make way from Willy. He carried Chance inside, and saw her falling asleep in his arms. Her grip around his neck weakened, but he held her up.

He set her down in a spare room on a bed near a window. Tundra jumped up on the bed next to Chance. Willy went to the house and grabbed two bowls out of the cupboard. He filled one with water and the other with meat. The grandparents watched, but no one asked. He took this up to the room again, where Tundra looked up at him upon his entrance. Willy set the bowls down on the edge of the bed, where Tundra appeared in less than a second after he did so. Willy sat next to Chance, and she slowly opened her eyes.

"You should sleep," he said. She sat up, looking right into his eyes.

"I can't believe you still came after me," she said. "After everything."

"Chance," he said. "Of course I came to get you. You said only one night."

"We killed Slugworth," she said. Willy realized how much he didn't think in the morning and that was proof. He knew he'd known that man from somewhere.

"Tundra did that to protect you," Willy countered. He kissed her before she could argue with him. She kissed back, but her body gave way. She leaned backwards, Willy following. Him on top of her, she put her arms lazily around his neck. He kept his hands at her waist. They released, but Chance rejoined them, and the kiss grew more passionate. Willy brought one arm up to slip one of Chance's straps off her shoulder. Then the other. He kissed her neck and collarbone after doing so.

Chance moaned until he came to her lips again. She took off his red jacket, making it land on the floor...

Everything he felt for her released from him. After all the danger and risks and killing, he couldn't keep his worry and love bottled up anymore.

Chance was caught in the moment of it all. She felt needed by someone, and she couldn't describe her emotions at that moment. All she knew was she was kissing him back, not resisting to anything. She didn't want to...

Tundra lay behind the bed after finishing that meat. He wasn't watching that...

**I know, poor, poor doggie Tundra. Review plz!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm getting this up fast because I'm so excited about it! End of the year junk at school, so I have some free time. Here's ch 3! Review!**

Chance had fallen asleep, but when she woke up, Willy's arm was around her bare skin. She saw she had nothing but her bra and underwear on. A gasp escaped her mouth as she remembered what happened. She stirred, and Willy's grip tightened.

"Where are you going?" he asked sleepily, kissing her neck from behind after he asked.

"Somewhere I can get food," she slipped out of his grasp and found Tundra at her feet. Willy became a little more awake than before.

"Sorry you had to see that boy," she said to the dog. He nudged her side; everything was okay. She walked until she came to the little house in the factory.

"Food anywhere?" she asked entering with her robe on.

"Yes," Mrs. Bucket answered. "grab anything you like except the meat. That's dinner."

"Okay," she grabbed an apple, bread and cheese. Then she disappeared without another word into the Chocolate Room.

"Oh, that did _not_ just happen to me," she scolded herself. "You kill one candy man then within the hour, start making love to another. What am I doing?" She bit into the apple, still thinking. Tundra came near her, sniffing the cheese.

"You want something?" she asked. Tundra nodded like he understood her.

"Well, I can't get any meat, but I'll see what I can find," she said, walking back into the house. She went around the kitchen, grabbing whatever she thought Tundra might like.

She laid another apple beside him, then some bread. She wasn't going to have Tundra sick from cheese. The two of them ate together when Willy touched Chance's shoulder. He sat down next to her.

"You want to talk?" he asked.

"My thoughts are perfectly fine thanks," she said. Tundra walked a distance from them and laid on the grass. Chance sighed.

"Okay," she said. "First of all, why did we do that?"

"Because we love each other...a lot," he answered.

"You see nothing wrong with what just happened?" she asked.

"What was wrong?" he asked. She sighed.

"We all know this was my fault okay? I practically killed Slugworth. Then, the moment I return here, we..." she stopped. Willy didn't know what to say to this. She was right.

"I'm a _killer_!" she finally exclaimed. "I can't do this! All I know is to get my next meal by earning it. Get anything by earning it, travel around from place to place to find somewhere to stay, I don't even know who my parents are! If they're still alive, which I assume not, or I'm just not that important for them to search hard enough to find me. I made up my own name because I thought that whatever was going to happen to me was going to be pure chance. Hence the name."

"You're not a killer, Chance," Willy said, putting his arm around her waist. "You can stay here, where you won't have to fight for everything." He wasn't touching the issue with her family. He had already dealt with his own. She could smell the chocolate on him, and it was _distracting_ to her.

"I know you won't hurt me." His lips came to her neck. She arched her head, wanting to arch her back to from his touch, but she resisted.

"No," she said, standing up. Tundra's head came up quickly, followed by him standing. Her eyes turned dimmer, but looked more dangerous to him. "Just no." She walked further away from him, and he called back to her:

"Don't you go out and kill something to prove your point!'

"Don't worry!" she called back. Then, after changing into her original clothing, she came to the entrance with Tundra, adding silently while staring at the door, "You won't have to worry about me again." She opened the doors, stepped out into the wilderness, and found the docks.

* * *

"Hey," a guy said seeing her staring at the boat. "Can I help you?"

"Am I allowed to get on that?" she asked. "It would help me lots."

"That depends," the man said, but Chance had this. She swayed the man into letting her get on. As she boarded the ship, she climbed to the mast. Chance looked over the town on the giant ship, but she only looked at the factory.

No one was going in or out.

"When does this thing leave?" she called.

"Now!" a voice came and the ship started up. The crew took their stations, and Chance jumped from the mast. Tundra had come with her as well and was sitting peacefully. She joined him on the deck, looking back at the factory. Tundra nudged her side again.

"I know," she said. "But, it's better this way." He sat across her outstretched legs, head resting as well. She scratched his head. The boat's horn sounded in her ears. She had no idea where she was going.

* * *

"She told you not to worry?" Mrs. Bucket said when Willy told her about the time in the Chocolate Room. "Then, I wouldn't."

"William," George said as if he were teaching a lesson to Charlie. "hate to break this to you, but the street beggar probably ran away. It's natural. She's never been in a situation like this. Chance's probably caught the train or the boat that left minutes ago."

"Pops," Mr. bucket scolded again. "Don't worry Willy, she'll come back."

"Mark my words," George said. "She didn't want you to follow her."


	4. Chapter 4

**Week one**

"Willy," Charlie said after school one day. "Please stop moping about."

"I can't Charlie. I wish I could," he replied. He hadn't seen Chance in a week. George had proved to be correct so far. That first day, he worried, recalling her last words were for him _not_ to worry. She left, and Willy was starting to believe it.

"William," George said when he came into the house. "You must stop lazing around. She's gone, that's what street beggar's do. They shelter with someone else until it's a proper time for them to leave."

"She stayed," he said. "She hung out in the woods, but she came here to be with me. She hadn't resisted. I don't understand." Mrs. Bucket came into the room.

"Willy," she sighed. "what can I do?"

"You can't bring her back. Not much," he replied. She hated seeing him like this. Him and Charlie hadn't done a thing together since Chance left. Mrs. Bucket sighed, preparing lunch in the kitchen.

* * *

Chance and Tundra docked farther south of the country. The boat stopped and they got off right away.

"Here we go, boy," she said. "This is my real life. It's not much different from yours I'm sure."

They lived on the streets again. She made sure Tundra's coat was clean and he would savage for things when there was nothing to kill. This was their life and the first week was rough. When Chance had her first decent meal, it was the week's end, and it was nothing compared to Mrs. Bucket's cooking. She ate the overcooked meat from a restaurant that was going to toss it, for the kitchen was nothing but perfection in there. Chance and Tundra lived in the back of that restaurant. The people began recognizing her and most of them came out to bring food that wasn't "perfect" according to their perfectionistic boss. The alleyways weren't that terrible. Tundra got a little dirty and there were lots of crooks and police around, but Chance was becoming worse and worse every day.

Every part of her body was dirty and she itched everywhere. Her eyes were dim a lot more. She was exhausted much of the day, and when someone from the restaurant came to set the food out, she knew the guy was new.

"Girl?" he asked into the open alley. "Where are you? Have a 'mistake' according to the boss here."

"Who you calling girl?" she asked, coming out from behind the trash.

"Whoa!" he said surprised. "You're her then."

"Yes, and I'm not a child," Chance answered. "Just set the food down."

"Okay, sorry," he said. Tundra came out from behind his spot.

"Oh, mind getting him some water?" she asked.

"No problem," the man said. "Why are you like this?"

"My dog and I are on the streets. I have no friends, and we eat from here without telling anybody. The question why is not relevant to you and never will be," she told him kindly. He left the dish and Chance split it with the dog and the man came back with water. He set it down without a word and went back to work. His mind was blown away by this girl.

Chance's hair got knotted and she ended up cutting the knots out of her ends. Her hair was shorter and she didn't look at all like she did before. Tundra was given a bath once or twice by an employee who had offered, but Chance had to be there, for he would have a panic attack if she wasn't.

"I thank you guys for doing this for me and my dog," she said.

"No problem. We get scolded more often for wasting food and this is the least I can do for you," the lady replied as she finished washing Tundra. She offered Chance an opportunity to clean up, but she always refused. She found water around and she would wash her clothes there. Later that night, she found a fountain. There was no one on the streets and she stepped into it.

She washed herself off with the water and used a torn off piece of her clothing as a rag to wash her face off. She came back to the back of the restaurant and her and Tundra laid down on the cold stones. Tundra slept easily, but Chance thought about Willy. He occupied her mind almost every day this week. She often thought about what could have happened if she hadn't left, but she kept reminding herself it was better this way.

She could still smell the chocolate on him and remember the blissful feeling she felt when his lips touched hers. In her heart, she still loved him. She didn't like being on the streets, but her thoughts went to killing and everything stopped. Chance shook her head.

"Oh Tundra," she whispered. "What do you think is going on over there right now?" She knew he wouldn't reply, but it helped her conscience. She set her knife close to her side, almost tucked away under her. She closed her eyes, dreaming of him like she had ever since she left.

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here we go! Don't worry, this will get more interesting, I promise. I just need to get all the desperation and despair stuff over with. **

Week two

"He's not talking at all," Charlie announced when he came back from the chocolatier's room. "He won't say a word to me."

"Well, he won't talk to Charlie, he ain't talking to anyone," Josephine said.

"I can't believe he's still hooked on that street beggar," George said.

"Hey!" Mrs. Bucket exclaimed finally, flinging her knife into the cutting board and it stuck there. "There is something you need to know about them. I'm sick of hearing the judgements!"

"What is it dear?" Mr. Bucket asked, setting his book down.

"Was it not obvious?" she said annoyed. "They love each other!" The family looked at her in shock; everyone except Charlie.

"It was a little obvious when I spent time with her, but I wasn't for sure," Charlie explained.

"My God," Mrs. Bucket continued. "I saw them together in the Chocolate Room one morning. They'd fallen asleep together. I thought it was the cutest thing, then something happened..."

"By God," George said in shock. "Willy fell for the street beggar. There's a first."

"Hey guys, I know this is random, but I have to wonder," Charlie said. "Remember that the police are still trying to solve Slugworth's murder? Well, it was in the woods and Chance was in that location at the time. Do you think she had something to do with it?"

"No, Charlie," his mother said. "They think an animal did it."

"Yes, but...oh never mind," the boy dropped the subject.

* * *

Chance had run into some trouble with some alley boys. She fought with them, but they had guns. She stabbed two of them, Tundra took care of one, but the one that had the gun hit Chance in the arm. She stabbed him harder and he fell, but her arm was burning. The bullet had gone straight through it and she was bleeding furiously. The bullet wasn't there though.

"Oh my word!" the lady who washed Tundra exclaimed. "She needs a hospital now!" Her and Tundra were rushed to the hospital that day and the doctors took care of her arm. Tundra laid at her bedside, not making a noise. He jumped onto her bed when the doctors left.

"This will cost money," Chance said. "I have none."

"Well then you can work in the kitchen to pay me back," the lady said.

"Really?" Chance asked. "Thank you so much!"

When Chance returned, she worked in the kitchen washing dishes and putting away supplies at the end of the day, despite her pained arm. She snuck Tundra some meat when people weren't looking sometimes. After the first week, her paycheck came and she gave it to the lady. It was half the bill, and Chance had to work one more week.

She went back to the cold outdoors, and the weather was a little better down here. Tundra curled up beside her, closing his eyes. She looked at the open waters off in the distance. The moon was high in the sky and in her eye, a tear began to form. She missed the factory, and her heart ached everyday. She didn't like the separation and was thinking about going back, but she looked at her knife.

"No," she told herself. "You can't go back." Tundra woke up as Chance stood up. They walked to the waters together.

The water was clear and glistened in the bright light of the moon. She imagined Willy right at her side and for a moment, he was with her sitting on the bridge. Tundra stood tall and proud on the bridge. His blue eyes stuck out to her, now that they were in the city. His white fur pushed back as the wind whistled against them. A tear from Chance fell into the river, and the ripple extended out farther into the water. She was dirtier than ever, she was tired, she missed him, she had another week to go to pay the bill.

She regretted ever leaving.

**Don't forget to review!**


	6. Chapter 6 Alright That's It!

A/N: Here's an update. For a few days I was afraid I'd lost this chapter. I found it though. Enjoy!

**Week Three, Alright That's It! **

Willy came out of his room on Thursday of the next week. He didn't say anything to anyone, but Charlie and Mrs. Bucket caught him walking through the Chocolate Room.

"Where are you going?" Charlie asked, seeing Wonka get his coat.

"I don't know," he answered, walking out the door. Mrs. Bucket followed him to the door.

"Hold it," she said in her motherly, yet demanding voice, and Willy stopped. "What are you doing?"

"I don't know," he began.

"Yes, you do," she contradicted.

"I know what I'm doing," he said. "But, you aren't coming with me."

"Don't want to, just want to know where you might be," she said.

"Searching," he said. Her eyes widened.

"She could be anywhere," Mrs. Bucket began.

"I know," he said, and he headed out the door, closing it behind him.

* * *

Willy stepped out into the snow. He was going to find her again. He didn't care how impossible it was, he was going to try.

"First stop you come to, I'm off," he said to the man next to the ship. He handed him some money, covering his stay by more than enough.

"Alright," the crew mate said. "Won't be for a while though. We head south." Willy didn't listen to him, and he went inside to find a room. He knew what he felt for Chance and he wanted her back so badly. He couldn't bare to think of her on the streets, yet he knew that's where she probably was. He looked out the window, seeing the factory far away. He thought about her more than he should have on that ship.

"I love you Chance," he whispered to himself. "And that white pup of yours you love so much. He's not so bad." The same crew member had been passing by and heard the last bit. He remembered the girl who talked him into letting her get on the ship. He knocked on the door.

"Excuse me sir," he said. "May I enter?" Willy let him in.

"Um, I was just passing, not spying on you in any way, but I couldn't help but hear you're looking for a girl with a white dog," he told Willy.

"Yeah," Willy confirmed, almost silently.

"Well," the crewman said. "About, oh what was it, a few weeks ago? Yeah, a girl with a white dog came aboard. She's persuasive I'll tell ya. I let her come on and she got off at our first stop as well." Willy's head came up.

"Did you get a name?" he asked.

"No, but there is one thing I will never forget about her. Her eyes are the strangest green color, if that helps," the crewman said.

"That's her!" he exclaimed, and the crewman was happy to help him out. He shut the door, leaving Willy alone. The candy maker was filled with greater hope. Someone had just seen her the day she ran off. Then, that would mean she ran off right away...

* * *

Chance was barely managing her week at the kitchen. She was awakened by someone, whoever came in first, to get ready for work. She was tired and her body was wearing down. The cooks allowed Tundra in the kitchen as long as he behaved. Tundra explored the kitchen, getting a whole new set of smells into his nose.

"Good day," the lady told her. "One more before pay check." Chance nodded happily. This would all be over with by tomorrow.

That night, her and Tundra watched the ships in the distance dock from the alley. She thought about going back once more, but her thought was eliminated when Tundra pushed his head into her side. She stroked his head and sat down. His paws rested on her knees. She smelt like him and the alleyway now, she'd been there so often. She fell asleep on Tundra when he positioned himself next to her.

* * *

Willy ran off the ship, seeing the moonlight shining down on the city. He had to start looking.

"I don't know where she went, but it can't be too far," the crewman said to him and he nodded back, thanking him for all his knowledge. Willy walked for a time, coming upon a hotel. He needed a place to stay and he knew it was late. He would continue this tomorrow. He paid for a room that night and took the key.

Wonka looked out the window, seeing all the lights. He heard a gunshot somewhere and tried not to think too much of it. He looked around for a restaurant he could go to tomorrow, and found one in the distance from the hotel. He laid down in the bed, and tried to fall asleep. Easier said than done...

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry guys. I had this whole twist thing planned out, but I'm too lazy to write it. So, as I hate to disappoint you all, here's ch 7. **

Pup comin' through!

Chance woke earlier than usual and Tundra was already awake and pawing at the door. A man opened it and he looked at Tundra then to Chance as she came from behind the garbage.

"Ready?" he asked.

"The last day, of course I'm ready," she replied. He smelt her, nosing folding from her oder.

"Hey, you'd smell the same way if you were me, and it's only for one more day," she said.

"True," he replied, letting her in. She worked all morning with Tundra in the kitchen. She washed the dishes and grabbed food out of the storage with clean hands.

* * *

There was one hour left of the day, and Chance felt like she was going to collapse. She washed more dishes and Tundra suddenly piped up. She looked at him curiously, for he was never that excited.

"What's up with him?" a lady asked.

"Don't know," Chance replied. "Tundra, what's going on?" His ears picked up.

"How many people are out there?" a man asked.

"A lot, as a surprise to me," a woman answered. They concluded that it was just him listening to the conversations. Chance worked until the closing hour, but Tundra stood there, still listening.

"There are still some people out there," a man said. "But, he looks focused."

"Tell me when he comes around," Chance said, going to collect her pay check. She received it and gave the other half of the bill to the lady who paid for her arm, which had healed nicely since then. Then, Tundra jolted out the door after a waiter came in.

"Tundra!" Chance exclaimed, but he wouldn't stop...

* * *

Willy had looked all day and had no luck at finding her. He stopped in at a restaurant, seeing they would close within the hour. He ordered quickly to be sure and finish before they closed.

He ate while seeing how many people were still in the restaurant. Another waiter had come to take his food, and Willy paid for the food. When the man walked into the kitchen, he heard something. Almost like claws against tile...

"Look out!" A man shouted. "Pup comin' through!" Willy looked at the door, where a pure white dog was running right for him. He stood up, being tackled by the dog.

"Whoa, heel boy, heel!" Willy said as the dog licked his face. Willy looked up at the dog, recognizing him at once.

"Tundra!" he exclaimed.

"Are you alright?" a waiter asked, getting the dog off of him.

"Yeah," Willy replied standing up. "I know this dog."

"You do?" he asked. Willy looked behind the man, seeing the cooks in the kitchen. Then, he thought he saw someone walk out the back door, or rather run. Tundra looked behind himself and darted off. Willy followed the dog into the kitchen.

"Where'd he go?" Willy asked. A woman pointed to the back door, and Willy ran out.

He pushed the door back, seeing a figure standing by the dog out in the alley. The figure had a back facing him and walked off, Tundra following. Willy cautiously followed behind the figure. They both stopped when they came to the bridge. Willy stopped, staring.

"Chance," Willy said slowly. "Is, that, you?" Her head came down, a tear escaping her eye. She couldn't deny it.

"He wasn't supposed to dart," she said quietly. Willy walked closer to her. Tundra looked sad.

"Why did you come?" she asked frustrated. "If I must know." He took another step, but she drew her knife. Willy stopped dead in mid-step.

"Why did you come?" she asked again. "It's been three weeks. Why now?" Willy didn't answer her, and she turned around. Willy gasped seeing her for the first time it felt.

"I'm a disaster and you're still here," she said sadly and angry.

"Chance," was all he could say as he saw her in that sate. "What happened...?"

"The streets Willy!" she answered in a shout. The tears started, and her head came down again. "This is what happens! Please don't make me do this." She tightened her grip on the knife.

"You won't," he said. Tundra ran to the top of a garbage disposal and on all fours, howling at the newly risen moon.

"Who says I mean to you?" she asked, backing up, holding the knife to her own throat. Willy held his hand up.

"No," he said. "You will not!"

"Watch me," she said darkly, backing further. He followed her and Tundra continued howling. Her foot reached the edge, and she looked for a split second at the drop. Then, back to Willy.

"Chance," Willy begged. "Put it down, please."

"I will hurt you one day!" she said, stepping a little further...

"You already have!" he yelled. That made her stop. The knife still there, she looked at him, confused.

"No I haven't," she contradicted.

"Yes you have," Willy answered, recognizing his opportune moment. "You worried me day in and day out for the past three weeks. I thought you weren't going to leave, and you told me not to worry. I did, Chance! I worried the first night you didn't show up! I worried when you insisted you spend the night in the woods with Tundra. I trusted you to that night and you held it, despite what happened. I was hurt, Chance, by what you told me, not what you did." Chance still held the knife.

"Then, I should just end everything?" she asked. "That'll make everything well and happy again! You can go back to your life and you can say you found me dead!"

"No, Chance, that will make it worse," Willy told her. "If you do what you are about to do, I will never forgive myself. I should have come for you sooner, I know that, but I was getting over the shock of you even leaving. If you stick that knife into yourself, my heart will never take it." Chance stood there, still debating over it. Her eyes looked straight at Willy's and she could see the fear he held.

Despite it, he walked closer to her. She didn't do anything but listen to Tundra's howl. He came merely feet from her and his hand reached for the knife carefully. His hand touched hers and he brought the knife down to her side.

He kept her hand in his and he came closer to her.

"Come," he said, other arm around her waist, leading her away from the water. She slowly took a few steps away from the bridge. She shut her eyes tightly. Tundra stopped his voice and lay on the surface. Willy took her back to the alley.

**Review plz!**


	8. Chapter 8 Bleehhh!

A/N: I haven't been updating lately b/c my computer only lets me use a certain amount of MB online per month. Now, it has reset and I'm back!

**In Your Arms Forever More**

Instantly, he wrapped his arms around her. She had no response to this as his grip tightened. She let a tear fall, but still held that knife. He loosened her, slipping his arms to her waist and pressing his lips to hers. She leaned into him, unable to resist it this time. The knife fell from her hand.

He backed her up until she hit the wall. His lips trailed to her neck, then back to her lips. Her arms circled his neck. Her breath drew in as his hands came up inside her shirt. Willy kissed her neck harder, forcing her back, but the wall stopped her.

Tundra barked and they stopped. Willy released Chance.

"I'm taking you back," he said. "But, you need a shower, no offense."

"Oh, I know," she replied. Willy and Chance ran to Tundra and saw what he was barking about. The ships were getting ready to leave.

"We can catch one if we hurry," Willy said, and the three of them ran as fast as they could, Tundra being the fastest, to the docks.

"You found her!" the crewman exclaimed.

"Hey!" Willy said. "Yes, can we get on quick?"

"Hurry!" he called back and Chance followed along with Tundra.

* * *

Later that night, Chance showered and Tundra was given a bath. Her clothes were washed and she came back to Willy's room, yawning. He motioned for her to lay down. Tundra found a spot on the rug and curled up there.

Chance laid next to Willy, moving closer to him. He embraced her at once, and she rested her head on his chest. She closed her eyes for a moment, inhaling the scent of chocolate again. He came down to her level and kissed her neck.

"Willy," she mumbled. "Aren't you tired?"

"Yes, but..." He found her lips in the darkness of the room and she kissed back once more. He crawled on top of her, pulling her straps down to the middles of her arms.

"Tonight?" she asked as he pulled her straps completely off her arms. "I'm not so sure about...ah!" His hand moved up her leg where he bunched up the long skirt she was wearing where it rested on her hip.

"I haven't seen you in three weeks. Yes, tonight," he whispered. He kissed her shoulder, moving his hands a little farther up her clothes.

Chance stopped. She was too tired.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm exhausted," she said. He sighed, getting off her and back to his side.

"If you're sure," he said. "I wish we could tonight, though."

"I'm sure, believe me," she said, yawning.

"Alright," he gave in. She smiled as she pulled her skirt back down to her knees. She put her head back on his chest.

"I _do_ want to fall asleep on you though," she said. He didn't say anything and pulled her close so her head instead rested on his neck. Her arm came around his midsection; not a piece of paper could wedge between them.

"Chance," he whispered. "You are not a killer and I love you."

"I know," she said. "I love you too."

Tundra smiled from his spot on the rug. Although, it wasn't for very long. He wasn't used to sleeping below deck where the waves crashed against the ship.

He pushed the door open with his head, seeing that crewman who invited them on board. Right there, he couldn't hold it anymore.

His dinner came up and landed on the crewman's shoes.

**Note: That's what he gets for spying! There it ends for sure this time!** **Hope you all liked it as much as I enjoyed writing it. **


End file.
